The New Years Party
by somebodyGREAT
Summary: Kurofai a little Ashurafai , oneshot. Fai invited his best friend from school Kurogane on a date, or so Kurogane thinks... My first fic, be nice :


Title: The New Years Party  
Pairing: Kurofai

Warnings: Boyxboy love ;P

Words: 876  
Notes: My first fic, be nice ♥

And I'm not really that good at speaking English, so… Just try and read it, if you can't… I'll probably fail at the next English test at school… Enjoy!

**The New Years Party**

Kurogane sighed irritated. The music the DJ played was too loud, and the crowd dancing to it constantly grew in size, everybody getting annoyingly drunker by the minute. This New Years party was simply irritating to Kurogane.

Or perhaps it wasn't the party, but the damned idiot who didn't show up like he had promised him. And it was the same idiot who convinced him to go to! The black-haired man sighed at the thought.

"_Com__e on, kuro-chi! It'll be fun!"_

_The two of them were standing in the school hallway, discussing if Kurogane should make an appearance at the schools new years party or not._

"_No." Kurogane simply said, glaring at the blond idiot in front of him._

"_But Kuro-tan, who will I be going with then?" Fai said, looking at Kurogane with serious eyes. Kurogane felt the blood rising to his head. The blonde, Fai, his best friend asked him on a date?_

"_Maybe, MAYBE I'll come. But only if you are showing up to…" _

And then here be was.

And then the spotted Fai, Kurogane knew that blond hair everywhere. He was walking towards him thought the dancing crowd, moving gracefully in Kuroganes direction.

But, why was a tall man holding the idiots hand? Why the freaking hell didn't Fai slap his hand away, why the hell was Fai smiling up at the mans pale face?

Then it hit him, maybe Fai didn't ask Kurogane to come as his _date _but as his_ friend_. He newer actually said the world _date _when he asked him out… oh, crap. Kurogane felt a sting in his heart as he thought that, he was going home.

To late, Fai had spotted him at the bar, where he stood.

"Hi Kuro-chan!" He shouted over the noise, Kurogane waited to he got closer to answer.

"Who the hell is he?" Pointing at the black-haired man. as polite as ever Kurogane sent the man, who was still holding the idiots hand, a killer look.

"He's my date, silly. Ashura this is Kurogane, my best bud' from school!"

"Hello, pleased to meet you" Ashura greeted, letting go of Fai and offered Kurgane his hand to shake. Kurogane didn't take it.

"You look old. Why are you together with the damn idiot?"

"So, so, Kuro-puu, be nice" Fai interrupted, not pleased by the tone in Kuroganes voice.

"He isn't that old, he's just a senior from school. He asked if I wanted to go on a date, and guess what! I did! Isn't it just wonderful, Kuro-myo?"

Kurogane didn't answer; he just stood glaring at the couple. After a couple of minutes of silence Ashura tried being friendly with Kurogane again and said:

"Kuro… gane, was it? Where is your date? Is she out dancing?"

"No my date got stolen by a longhaired jerk, who is far too old for 'her'" Kurogane mumbled and turned to the bar to get a drink.

How could he think Fai would ask him out? They were just friends after all… Even if he wanted them to be more, this was all one-sided.

Over his back he heard Fai talking to this Ashura-person.

"You know, Ashura, he isn't normally that bad, he's just mad that I got somebody to kiss at midnight and he doesn't"

Fai was going to _kiss_ that jerk? Was he freaking insane? He turned around again, to se the two of them making out. Kurogane was in shock. It didn't look like it was Fais first time doing something like this. He actually looked very good at it, using his tongue in the most amazing ways, looking awfully beautiful to, with his hair being messed up by Ashuras hands, and a tiny little blush on his cheeks.

"Would you stop that?" Kurogane yelled, smashing his drink on the bar, rising quickly from the bar chair.

The couple stopped, and looking confused for a minute, until Ashura asked with a little smirk on his ugly pretty face:

"My, my, are you jealous, Kurogane?" Making Fai look even more confused, jealous of what?

"NO!" Kurogane turned away as he blushed a deep shade of reed.

"He's just my idiot best friend, who's making out whit an old pedophile and hasn't got enough money to get a room, or something, so he just _had_ to kiss him right in front of me!"

With that Kurogane stormed off.

It was about midnight when Kurogane heard a small noise behind him. He was sitting in the local playground on a swing, where he had a good view over the city, watching the pretty fire works on the dark sky.

"Hey…" Fai said quietly, and sat down on the swing next to Kuroganes.

They sat there in a long time when Kurogane finally asked:

"Where's Ashura?"

Fai looked up.

"He's-" Fai started, but cut himself of and looked at his watch. "It's 12 o'clock…"

Kuroganes face turned bright red when Fai suddenly dragged him close and kissed him softly on the lips. Fai smiled.

"Ashura is back at the party, I left without him, 'course I thought you looked like you was more in need of a kiss New Years Eve, kuro-chu!"

"…You idiot"

Kurogane dragged Fai in for another kiss.


End file.
